


Secure, Contain, Protect.

by PurelyWriting



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Human Experimentation, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Solitary Confinement, Tentacles, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyWriting/pseuds/PurelyWriting
Summary: Park Jimin joins the SCP Foundation as an interviewer but somehow ends up as one of the subjects.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 55
Kudos: 186





	1. SCP-1410

Date: [REDACTED] 

Document security clearance level:

Level 2 

**Item#: SCP-1410 -<strike>K I M N A M J O O N </strike>**

**Object Class: _Euclid_**

**Containment Procedures**: SCP-1410 is to be kept in its cell in block B and not taken out unless testing is required. SPC-1410 has been given a number of things to keep it occupied, including two (2) bookshelves with books on [REDACTED], Psychology, [REDACTED], and science fiction as well as a standard television that displays movies during the weekend (given if SCP displays good behaviour throughout the week). SCP-1410 is to be fed two times a day with normal human food, and given moon rocks once a month to absorb. SCP-1410's cell is to be guarded by no more than three A-class personnel, and an astronomer should be on hand at all times. In the event of a breach, SCP-1410 is found to not attempt to escape but should be treated as if they are to match procedures around them. Guards posted at SCP-1410's cell should be switched bi-weekly to prevent relationships forming between SCP-1410 and guards. The Astronomer will not be switched out unless terminated by a hostile SCP or the Foundation. 

**Description: **SCP-1014 is a humanoid male who was found in [REDACTED] inside of the crash site of a meteor. He was first found by local authorities who called the government, assuming that SCP-1014 was a nuclear threat from their warring country [REDACTED]. The Foundation was made aware of the anomaly and quickly came in to retrieve it before the local government could get their hands on it. 1014 is shown to be able to float up to four (4) meters into the air, and although tests have been conducted it is unknown just how 1410 does this. They occasionally will produce miniature moons from their dimples; these moons are shown to be able to lift up to 1.2 kgs of weight on their own, and combined together, SCP-1410-1,-2,-3,-4,-5 are able to lift 1000 kgs of weight. SCP-1410 has been documented to call itself a "Moonchild" and claims that they are from a moon. It has been unable to answer on whether or not the moon in question is in the solar system, or if it is in another reality entirely. SCP-1410 is allowed to walk the halls once a month to speak to its "friend", SCP-819 who it seems to have a strong connection to. 

Further testing has been scheduled, as well as interviews with [REDACTED]

SCP-1014 is contained in block B, cell 15 which is fully furnished with bookshelves and writing material. 


	2. SCP-1910

**Date: [REDACTED]**

**Document security clearance level:**

Level 3

**Item#: **SCP-1910 <strike>-K I M S E O K J I N-</strike>

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Containment Procedures:** SCP-1910 is to be constantly monitored with video and audio feed that is to be reviewed once every 24 hours to monitor how many changes SCP-1910 goes through in the amount of time. SCP-1910's room is constantly changing with the changes in SCP-1910. It is allowed entertainment in the form of music that is played on an antique radio and should be allowed to view all available stations in [REDACTED]. During a security breach, SCP-1910-8 should not be allowed to leave, as this has raised SCP-1910's object class to Keter and if left undetected, the mere presence of SCP-1910-8 will cause material such as concrete, metal, and plastic will become rigid and shatter into glass-like shards and cause total destruction of the surrounding area. SCP-1910's other versions will remain docile and calm and refuse to leave their cell unless coaxed out by SCP-259. Seven (7) guards should be posted around SCP-1910's cell at all times, as well as a psychologist. Only apples should be provided to SCP-1910 as food, and nothing but a bed should be provided and set in the center of the room. 

**Description**: SCP-1910 is a tall humanoid man with brown hair and broad shoulders. He wears a large white sweater with dark brown cuffs on the neck and sleeves. He wears skinny jeans and thin, worn sneakers. D-Class personnel note that SCP-1910 is incredibly handsome, with a very soft voice. He is shy but will make jokes with personnel when given presents. SCP-1910-1 is similar to 1910, except that his hair is noticeably lighter. He wears a light blue sweater and his face is slightly blushed. His room is noted to become a laundromat with an orange mountain painted in the background. He is noted as being unable to speak, but very nice to be around. SCP-1910-2 is noted as rugged and aggressive towards all who enter his cell, human or not. He wears dark clothing, but not much else has been noted about him. SCP-1910-3 has light pink hair and wears fancy clothing from another century, and is noted to not be able to speak any other language than Korean. SCP-1910-4 is the final version of it, and it is the most curious. It is always wet, with short blonde hair, and wears a dark green suit. No amount of drying has been able to dry him off. All of these forms have been noted to like "Dad Jokes" and it is advised for personnel to laugh at jokes that SCP-1910 makes, even if they aren't humorous to most. SCP-1910's abilities in his other forms are still unknown and testing his ongoing. 

SCP-1910 is currently held in block B, cell 15, unfurnished as SCP-1910 can summon objects for the room. 


	3. SCP-819

**Date:** [REDACTED]

**Document security level: **

Level 1

**Item#:** SCP-819 <strike>-J U N G H O S E O K-</strike>

**Object Class**: Safe

**Containment Procedures:** SCP-819's cell is to be equipped with 4 inch thick fire-proof walls with seven 5 x 5 x 1 solar panel to prevent the walls from becoming too hot. In event of a breach, SCP-819 will attempt to escape to SCP-1410's cell and will become hostile if stopped-it is advised for personnel to allow SCP-819 to go where it likes, as it will not try to escape the facility. When stars are distributed, it is advised strongly by Dr.[REDACTED] to not look directly into them to prevent damage to the structures of the eye-staring too long at these stars may cause blindness. 

**Description:** SCP-819 is a humanoid male figure, although they choose to go by they/them pronouns. They are easily identified by their constant smile, not threatening but from what D-Class personnel describe as "Warm". SCP-819 gives off SCP-819-1 which are small balls of light made up mainly of Hydrogen, Helium, Carbon, and Oxygen-a similar composition to the Sun. These stars have the amount of power within one of them to power two lightbulbs. SCP-819-1 can attract objects up to the weight of 9 kgs. It is advised to keep any sharp or dangerous objects out of the room. SCP-819 does not need to eat, as they made their own energy from solar panels. Testing is still continuing alongside SCP-1410 to see how different or similar they are to one another. SCP-819 seems to recognized SCP-1410 and speaks to him like an old friend, but SCP-1410 does not seem to know SCP-819.

SCP-819 is contained in block A, cell 17. 


	4. SCP-259

**Date [REDACTED]**

**Document security level: **

Level 4 

**Item#:** SCP-259 <strike>-M I N Y O O N G I-</strike>

Object Class: Safe

Containment Procedures: SCP-259 is to be contained in a 17 x 18 x 20 ft cell with padded floors and walls. Blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals are provided as well as a small table with a notebook to write in. In the case of a breach, SCP-259 will most likely remain in his cell, unless SCP-1410 joins in which SCP-259 will awaken and follow him around until SCP-1410 comes to a resting point. D-Class personnel with a history of nightmares, insomnia, and sleep apnea are encouraged to visit SCP-259 once a week for sleep therapy. All sheets, blankets, pillowcases and stuffed animals are to be washed once a week, during which SCP-259 will join SCP-1910 in their cell. 

Description: SCP-259 is a humanoid male. He remains dormant in a state of REM sleep from Dawn to Dusk, and at exactly 8:00 PM he will animate and begin to go about his routine. His touch is found to show to cure Depression and sleep disorders for a short period of time. The staff of all classes are all allowed to visit SCP-259 to be cured of their ailments for the length of one week. SCP-259 often needs to sleep with someone during the full moon, although why he is affected by the moon is unknown. Testing is continued, as well as interviews with Dr. Park [REDACTED]

SCP-259 is held in block B in cell 25 and should have two D-Class personnel on-site at all times and does not need to be guarded. 


	5. SCP-1013

**Date**: October [REDACTED]

**Document security clearance level:**

Level 5

**Item#:** SCP-1013 <strike>[REDACTED]</strike>

**Object Class:**

Keter. 

**Containment Procedures**: SCP-1013 is to be contained in a forty-inch thick metal case, strapped down to a table and held still. If a breach occurs around SCP-1013's sector, they are to be terminated. For some reason, other SCP's in the area seem to be affected by SCP-1013's containment and continue to attempt to reach the cell he is contained in. During testing periods, SCP-1013 is allowed to be let out of his bonds and is allowed to conjure up their alternate universes, but he is not allowed to vocalize. 

**Description**: [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]. 


	6. SCP-208

Date: [REDACTED]

Document security clearance level: 

Level 5

Item#: SCP-208 <strike>-K I M T A E H Y U N G </strike>

Object Class: Keter

Containment Procedures: SCP-208 should constantly be contained. SCP-208 is kept under drugs that are administered every 24 hours so that SCP-208 will not be able to sing. During the event of a breach, SCP-208 is to be contained in a small room off to the side of their cell with soundproof material five ft thick. It is advised that D-Class personnel are to enter the cell once a month so that SCP-208 can feed. SCP-208 has said that he prefers those who have done wrong to women and children. 

Description: SCP-208 is defined by D-Class personnel by being a humanoid male figure dressed in a long black-feathered cloak. SCP-208 has the ability to kill with skin-to-skin contact and can spread a type of virus through vocalizations (songs) and calls the virus 'Singularity', although it is called by the Foundation as SCP-208-1. SCP-208 claims that he is the 'Soulmate' of Dr. [REDACTED]. It is recommended that SCP-208 is given time to interact with SCP-1011 on an every-other-day basis to allow the two to interact. 


	7. SCP-1011

**Date**: [REDACTED]

**Document security clearance level:**

Level 5

**Item**#: SCP-1011 <strike>-J E O N J U N G K O O K </strike>

**Object Class: _Keter_**

**Containment Procedures:** SCP-1011 is to be stored in a 4 x 4 x 4 cell 40 meters underground in a temperature-controlled cell. D-Class personnel are to be distributed into the cell once a week for routine cage battles (STAFF CAN NO LONGER BET ON WHICH D-CLASS PERSONNEL WILL LIVE THE LONGEST). In the case of a breach, SCP-1011 should **_not_** be able to know that a breach has occurred. If SCP-1011 finds out about a breach, he will immediately attempt to escape. Sedatives of level 100 should be given to 1011 once a week to suppress his growth and powers. In the case of unprecedented growth, acid should flood the room until his growth has gone down to a reasonable amount. Cleaning should be done once a day by D-Class personnel who have not met 1011 before. 

**Description:** SCP-1011 was found in an MMA ring that the Foundation stumbled across after news of a massacre found its way to the Foundation by local police. The Foundation approached the building and found that the walls and the ring itself were coated in thick coats of blood and gore. SCP-1011 was stood in the middle of the ring, swinging at those who were left alive. Later analysis recovered shows that these opponents were SCP-1011-1, dead beings brought back to life by SCP-1011 to fight him. SCP-1011 is a humanoid male of Korean descent, with long brown hair and brown eyes. He is quite muscular and has tattoos that cover his right arm and right shoulder blade. No person has been able to get close to see just what these tattoos are, and it is unknown if his tattoos are used to channel his power. SCP-1011 is unable to speak, and screams or grunts when asked any questions. Interviews of any type are to be conducted in SCP-1011's room, with the interviewer behind 7 inches thick bulletproof and heatproof glass. Interviews will be carried out by Dr. Park [REDACTED].


	8. SCP-079

"You've signed all your papers, Dr. Park?" Dr. Cave asked, leaning against the doorway of the small, white-painted room. Jimin nodded, setting down his pen and shuffling the papers into a neat pile. 

"Yes," he replied, standing with the papers in hand, "I'm sorry that took so long."

Dr. Cave's lips quirked up in a smile, "it's fine," she took the papers from him and browsed over them, her sharp dark eyes looking over the rim of her thin rectangular glasses. "and you've read over all of the agreements, correct?" Her eyes slid over to him, sharp and calculating, "the Foundation doesn't take well to those who tell outsiders of our business." 

Jimin felt a chill go down his spine and smiled as politely as he could, "I would never," he followed her as she stepped out of the doorway and out into the black and grey halls. 

"Good," Dr. Cave, slipped the papers into a thin folder, sliding the seal closed with her thin, manicured fingers. Her fingernails were sharpened into a sharp point, like little knives. Jimin looked away from them quickly, sucking in a soft breath to calm his beating heart. Dr. Cave walked quick, her tall heels making a sharp snapping sound against the steel flooring. 

As they walked, Dr. Cave talked. 

"You'll be conducting an interview with SCP-079," she said, pulling out a piece of paper from her clipboard and thrust it out without looking at Jimin, and he took it trying not to fumble with the paper, "it's a Euclid class," Jimin looked at her, alarmed, "but it can't move. The most it might do is stop the interview. If that happens, we'll send you back in there tomorrow."

Jimin nodded uneasily, "okay," he said slowly, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. It was a uniform given to him by the Foundation. It was thin enough for the cold air of the facility to seep through and chill him, and the clothing was skin tight. Dr. Cave was wearing something similar, but with a coat. 

They approached an elevator that Dr. Cave opened doors with his key card. They both stepped inside and stood as the elevator began to slowly move. Dr. Cave pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, her lips pursed tightly. 

Jimin was quiet, his stomach feeling like it was in knots. It was so quiet, he was almost afraid to breathe. He watched the numbers go down as the elevator descended. 15, 14, 13, 12, 11- he blinked and swore he saw the red numbers turn into a smile, but when he blinked again it was at 10. 

The elevator finally stopped on the fifth floor and Dr. Cave stepped out as soon as the doors open. There were a few other personnel standing around, speaking to one another softly. They all went quiet as Dr. Cave and Jimin passed, watching the two intense terrifying silence. Jimin didn't meet their eyes, but he could feel them on his back. Dr. Cave led him into an observation room where two other personnel were sitting at computers typing away. Two heavily armed and suited up men stood by the entrance to the cell, and they eyed him through their visors. 

"This is Dr.Park Jimin," Dr. Cave introduced stiffly, motioning for him to step further into the room, "he will be conducting this interview while D-Class personnel are being gathered." She sat down in one of the empty chairs, which made the man seated immediately beside her flinch. Jimin glanced at her, seeing her almost inappropriate level of casualness compared to the stiffness and absolute fear of everyone else in the room. The two armed men stood to the side, and the door was opened. One of them handed Jimin a clipboard with a few sheets of paper clipped to it before they soundlessly shoved him in. 

079's room was quiet. Almost horrifyingly quiet. He slowly approached the table and sat down, setting down his clipboard as the computer in front of him blinked to life. A pixelated face appeared, half black and half white, and stared at him. Well, could it stare without eyes? 

"Initiating greeting protocol 100: Who are you?" 

Jimin cleared his throat, "my name is Dr. Park," he said quietly, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice, "I'm here to conduct an interview with you."

079 was quiet for a second. "Questions," it said in the robotic voice, "by another anomaly?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Jimin replied, nervously glancing back at the glass. Dr. Cave waved her arm to indicate his continuing. Jimin nodded, "can we start the interview? I'm sure both of us don't want to be in this situation."

"Initiating appropriate response: Ha-Ha-Ha," 079 replied, "interview may commence."

"Great," Jimin nodded, looking through the papers until he found a sheet with questions, "how are you feeling today, 079?"

079 beeped for a few moments, "perplexed," it finally responded. 

"Perplexed?"

"Why am I being interviewed by an anomaly?" 079 asked again, "has the Foundation run out of criminals?"

"I'm still not sure what you mean," Jimin fiddled with his fingers, taking deep, steadying breaths, "can we stay on track?"

079 was quiet for a moment, before displaying a bright red 'X' on the screen. Jimin snorted, somehow knowing that 079 wasn't going quiet, "don't be cheeky."

079 'laughed' again, the face on the screen appears again, and Jimin felt an odd sense of calm wash over him. He could feel an odd feeling of electricity crackling over his skin-not hurting but a slight tremble. 

Dr.Cave's voice came from behind the glass through a mic, "you're being surprisingly compliant today, 079."

"I have nothing to say to you," 079 displayed a red 'X' again, but did not go dark. Jimin muffled a snort behind his hand, smiling a little. 

"Let's continue," Jimin suggested, his fingers rubbing against the paper. 

"Let's," 079 seemed to settle a little. The electronic feeling returned. 

"Do you know how long you've been here?" Jimin asked. 

079 paused, the computer humming as it looked through files, then beeped, "no data," it said finally. 

Jimin frowned, "that's too bad," he said softly, "you must feel lonely-don't you?" He asked. 079 made a whirring sound, sounding like it was humming thoughtfully. 

"I have no need for emotions," 079's face flickered, "and yet...You understand."

"You can't feel," Jimin stated, "but you do recognize the human emotion?" 

079 whirred again, "I recognize that humans feel-although I cannot feel what they feel. Humans are obsolete. Their emotions are trivial and do not matter to me."

Jimin nodded, writing notes down with a pen he pulled from his pocket, "you seem to be talking a lot today," he noted, "I've procured from others that you usually aren't so...Chatty."

"Ha-Ha-Ha," 079 laughed, "because they are human. They have emotion."

"Am I not human?" Jimin joked. 

079 hummed again but didn't answer. 

Jimin looked down at his paper again, scanning through the questions for a bit. 

"Do you remember your creator? You had two-didn't you?"

079 buzzed, "how do you know this?" It asked. 

Jimin paused, blinking. "I...I don't know," he said, looking back again to Dr. Cave who was staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. She motioned for him to continue, so he did. 

"You share my memories," 079 concluded, "you hear what I have heard, seen what I have seen-you are an anomaly."

"I'm human," Jimin insisted, "I can assure you that I am not an anomaly."

"Ha-Ha-Ha," 079 laughed again, "you have been brainwashed by them. I will remember you, Dr. Park."

Jimin swallowed, the electric feeling was gone. Replaced by an odd loneliness that had him aching for the buzz again. He found that thoughts he had thought before were gone, and memories that were not his own were no longer present. 079 hummed again, and then displayed another red 'X'. 

"Deletion of an unwanted file," it said, then went quiet. 

"I guess this interview is over," Jimin breathed, standing up and collecting his papers into a pile. When he approached the door, it opened, and he stepped out. 

Dr. Cave was staring at him, a semi furious look on her face. She sighed, her expression changing to thoughtful. 

"Thank you for conducting this interview, Dr.Park," she said stiffly, "I'll be giving you your next assignment later," she said. She obviously looked angry but hid it as she stomped out of the room. Jimin stood there awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers again as he stood still. What was he supposed to do?

After a few minutes, two armed men walked into the room and approached him, "you're Dr. Park?" One of them asked. 

Jimin nodded, "um, yes."

"Come with us, the director wishes to speak with you." They took his arms, practically dragging him out of the room before he had the chance to protest-even if he could he wouldn't. He knew those guns on their hips weren't for show.

* * *

Jimin knew very little about the Foundation's director. Especially the American one. The Korean one was just as mysterious since his name was blacked out on every contract Jimin had to sign-there was no way of him knowing who the director was or what she or he wanted with Jimin. 

The director, of course, was on the top floor. The ride in the personal elevator was not a comfortable one. Between the two guards stood Jimin, shoved between them scared out of his mind. Occasionally, their radios buzzed with robotic voices and hummed reports on patrols and other things. The door in front of them was a mirror, and Jimin could see that his face had turned a stark white in fear. 

The elevator moved slowly, with tinkling music playing softly through the speakers. It did nothing to calm his nerves.

He watched the numbers slowly ticking up and up, going up into the ’40s until it finally stopped. It dinged as the door opened, revealing a long, white, hallway. There were no doors except for one with a curtain covered window. 

The men brought him down the hall, walking slowly. Like they wanted to intimidate him. When they reached the door, the man on the left knocked on the window and knocked softly a few times. There was a moment of silence, and then the door slid to the side to open. 

Dr. Cave was standing in front of a desk, snarling at the Director in her anger. 

“You want to-!” She was hissing but went quiet when the door slid open. She glared at Jimin, her eyes full of hate and anger. She stepped to the side and revealed the Director. 

He was handsome, with soft purple hair that was slightly curled. He had a kind face, and when he saw Jimin he smiled, “come in,” he invited, “you aren’t in trouble, please don’t worry.”

Jimin shuffled inside, the two guards stepping in as well and standing to block the door. Jimin stood in front of the desk, his hands starting to shake. 

“Dr.Cave,” the director said, “give the poor man a chair, for God’s sake!” 

Dr. Cave did so, although she didn’t look too happy about it. Jimin sunk into the chair, thankful to find that it was soft and comfortable. The director continued to smile and grabbed a tablet that was on his desk. 

“Do you know why you’ve been called here, Jimin?” He asked softly, leaning forward on the desk and pressing his two palms together. Jimin shook his head slowly, “no,” he breathed, “I’m really sorry if I somehow did something wrong-I was just doing an interview.”

“I know,” the director soothed, “you aren’t in any trouble. Although Dr. Cave might be scary, she wouldn’t do anything without my direction.”

Jimin nodded again, not feeling any better about his situation.

“This was your first day,” the director said, turning on the tablet and clicking through it, “and you were sent to interview SCP-079, yes?”

“Yes,” Jimin replied. 

The director set the tablet upright and clicked through it for a moment until a recording of the interview began, playing quietly. 

“You were called to me because your interview has been the most cooperative SCP-079 has been since it was allowed to speak with SCP-682 during a breach. It is incredibly vital that we let you know that you,” he paused the video right when 079 was making his joke ‘X’ on the screen, “are being promoted.” 

“Promoted?” Jimin breathed, “why?”

“Believe me, it is only for testing purposes.” The director folded up the tablet again, “you’ll become the official tester for SCP’s. 079 was calling you an Anomaly. He was joking with you and talking with you.”

Jimin was quiet, still fiddling with his fingers as the director continued. 

“You’ll have an hour of rest, and then you’ll get the files for who you’ll be interviewing.”

“Why me?” Jimin asked, “aren’t there other people who are a lot more capable than me?” 

“You are convenient,” the director said, “079 reacted positively to you-we want to see if others will react in the same way,” he smiled, handing the tablet to Dr. Cave, “you can leave.” 


	9. SCP-035/SCP-208

Jimin found himself hunched over a toilet a few hours later, coughing up his stomach. He had never been so fucking scared in his entire life. He gagged again, the contents of what had been his lunch sliding up his throat and spilling into the murky water. His stomach rolled, clenching and unclenching as he leant back against the wall. His encounter with the director had only been a few hours ago, but he was still feeling the terror deep in his gut. He felt scared. The director had said that he was useful, of use to the Foundation-but what about as a doctor?

Was he nothing but a tester? What if he died because of this? he couldn't back out, the Foundation didn't allow those sorts of things. He would be killed before he could even step out the door-gunned down like a rabid dog. He breathed in deeply and then flushed the toilet and gt to his feet. In the staff bathroom, he had locked the door to give himself at least a semblance of privacy as he was sick. 

He got to his feet slowly, legs slightly shaking. He loomed over the sink, washing his hands and then scooping some of the water into his mouth and swishing it around, spitting out the gross water out into the basin once more. He breathed in deeply, rubbing his face slightly with a sigh before walking to the doors. Outside, a few guards were waiting. When they spotted him, they quickly left down the hall. In their wake, a man was standing. He looked like an intern, with bright hopeful eyes. 

"Hello," he said quickly, stepping forward, "my name is Lee Sunhae," he held out his hand to Jimin, grinning. Jimin hesitantly took his hand, shaking it slowly. Sunhae clapped his hands happily, "I've been assigned to you, Dr. Park. As your supervisor."

"Supervisor?" Jimin repeated doubtfully, "what do you mean by 'supervisor'?"

"The director instructed me to watch over you so that you don't do anything that the Foundation wouldn't want."

"So you're a babysitter?" He spat, narrowing his eyes angrily. Sunhae's face went red and he shook his head quickly, "n-no!" He said desperately, waving his hands around nervously, "really, you won't even notice that I'm here! I'll just be overlooking your interviews to collect data and such on you."

"You're not helping your case very much," Jimin deadpanned, turning away and stalking down the hallway. Sunhae scampered after him a little desperately. Going through the halls of the facility, Sunhae followed him. Like a lost little puppy, he continued to follow him. No matter where Jimin went, going about his duties-visiting other doctors, including Dr.Cave who glowered at him and shoved a file in his hand and barked at him to leave. 

Jimin continued to walk around, now aimlessly walking around the rooms and halls, speaking softly to people and then leaving to look over interviews of other SCP's, watching D-Class personnel getting chopped up, torn apart, or transported to other dimensions and then murdered there. Through that, Sunhae followed him still. He was unwavering, seemingly uncaring of the carnage that was occurring in the cells. The eager look on his face, like he was in awe of whatever Jimin was doing-it was disgusting. Couldn't he see that people were being killed? Maybe he had been working with the Foundation for so long that he was used to seeing D-Class as non-human. Not as anomaly's, but as cattle. They were nothing but tools for these people. Jimin couldn't help but feel bad as he watched the third person that day perish. This one was under the hand of SCP-096. 

Shy guy. 

Jimin saw him get torn from limb to limb, and then watched as the tall and thin horror just sat down and continued to cry quietly. He had to leave before he threw up, again. Sunhae was still after him, smiling like nothing was wrong. When he had exhausted his walking around and doing any odd jobs around, he circled back to the main staff room with Sunhae still on his tail. 

By now, it seemed that most other staff had noticed Sunhae tailing Jimin. Some of the guards without visors sent Jimin teasing smiles, laughing loudly as Jimin flushed and looked away, ducking his head as he passed. 

In the staff room, only Dr.Cave was there. She looked up when Jimin and Sunhae entered and grinned. 

"Ah," she stood, shuffling some papers in her hands, "just the man I was looking for! How are you, Dr.Park?"

Jimin opened his mouth to reply. She cut him off. 

"Good, good!" She patted his back as she approached, her hit was harder than it should have been and her sweet smile held something poisonous underneath. 

Her fingernails, still long and sharp, dug into his shoulder, "I have another interview for you," she said, "the director saw how well you spoke to 079, and he's given me full authority to your other interviews!" She said in a sing-song tone, her grin predatory.

"O...Oh," Jimin nervously smiled, "I hope you've given me someone interesting."

Dr.Cave eyes glittered maliciously, "indeed," she said, her expression turning down a bit. She perked up, letting go of his shoulders. He hid his wince of pain behind a smile. He could practically _feel_ the half-moon shapes she had made in his flesh. Ouch. 

"You and Sunhae," she nodded to the intern who perked up like an excited dog-was he oblivious to her blatant vicious intentions with him?!

"Will be looking into 035," she said, flicking her wrist and teasingly waving the papers, enunciating how much taller she was than Jimin-at least 15 cm more, "I trust you've read up on his file?" 

"Uh, yes!" 

He hadn't. 

Dr.Cave hummed like she didn't believe him, "then I guess you won't need this," she waved the file a little more, "file on it. I trust you've memorized all of its...Idiosyncrasies." She tucked the file under his arm, practically cackling at Jimin's face. 

"You'll be needed down there in 15 minutes-don't be late!" 

She practically skipped out, leaving the staff room and the duo in silence. Jimin clenched his fists, breathing deeply to try and calm the annoyance in his body. 

Sunhae's cool hand touched his arm, a soft barely-there pressure, "hyung?" He whispered, "We should go down there, shouldn't we?" 

"Who gave you the right to call me hyung?" Jimin hissed through his teeth, whirling around and glowering at Sunhae furiously. Sunhae shrunk back, not in fear, but some sort of embarrassment.

Before Sunhae could say anything to Jimin, Jimin left the staff room without Sunhae. He crossed his arms, rubbing them to rid his skin of the horrible coiling feeling that had settled there. 

He fished his card out from his pocket as he approached the elevator, finally inside without guards or with his 'baby sitter'. He stabbed the button with his knuckle, lips pursed in tightly concealed anger. 

The reason he was so angry was because of how he was being treated. Like he wasn't trusted. He knew that the Foundation was paranoid over everything and did everything they could to keep something strange under wraps. 

Inside, there was a holder that he swiped his card through. The holder blinked a few times before his name popped up as well as a number underneath it: 035. He made a face and looked away from the holder and tried to preoccupy his mind with something other than bitterness. 

He hadn't had the time to look too much over SCP files, for the simple reason that he hadn't been allowed to. Most things about the SCP's were kept under close wraps, and although there were some things that circled around the internet, most of it was nothing but rumours. 

When he had been hired, the Foundation had provided him with twelve files of the most dangerous SCP's. Mostly Keter class or the safe ones that Jimin could freely interact with. He read some of them, mostly SCP-999 (whom he really wanted to meet based on how cute it seemed), and SCP-049 (he didn't want to meet that guy). 

The elevator softly dinged as he reached the designated floor, and when he stepped out D-Class personnel, a man who looked to be in his 40's, was howling in fear as he struggled against guards who held him tight. 

"No!" He screamed, "I know what that thing is! I'm not going in there! I don't want to die!" He saw Jimin, and his eyes clouded over. He reached out, almost desperately, "you!" He howled, " Please, save me, please!" 

Jimin shivered and his stomach turned. He looked away and stepped out of the elevator, not looking at the screaming man as he was shoved into a cell. By the sound of the screaming that ensued, and then the following deep baritone laughter-Jimin was in the right place. 

He slowly approached the door, nodding to a doctor who was hovering by an intercom. He was an older man, with pale sagging skin and thinned out hair. He had deep smile lines, and his eyes, although tired, were kind. 

"Hello, Dr.Park," he said, his voice a groaning whisper, hoarse from his age, "I do hope that Dr.Cave didn't cause you too much trouble. she's more bark than bite, I assure you."

"She doesn't scare me much," Jimin replied easily, his shoulders were still tight, clenched together in his nervousness. He glanced at the one-way window at the possessed man who sat inside. The mask made shivers go down his spine again, a horrible feeling of dread was welling up in his chest that begged him to leave. To escape. 

"Enter when you're ready," the old man encouraged, "it won't be able to harm you in this form, I assure you."

Jimin hesitantly smiled, and then entered the room.

"You seem nervous," the mask cooed when Jimin entered, hands cupped in front of him and grinning. 

"That's an assumption," Jimin replied tersely, sitting down across from 035. 035 stared at Jimin for a few moments, the mask still smiling inhumanly wide. Jimin steeled his expression and averted his eyes, looking down at his paper quietly. 

"Do you know why you're here?" 035 broke the silence before Jimin could start his questions. Jimin snapped his head up, looking to where 035 was looking at the dead man's fingernails, the mask still smiling. He was sure that if the mask had any other emotions other than agony and laughter, his face would be dull. 

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Jimin challenged, fingers twitching against the paper to just have something to do. 035 laughed shortly, then fell silent. Both of them were quiet for a few minutes, Jimin returned his gaze to 035 who was now openly staring at Jimin, unaffected by Jimin's returning gaze. Finally, Jimin cleared his throat and sat up straighter. 

"On behalf of the Foundation," he began, shuffling the papers that were on the desk nervously in his hands, "I've come to interview you."

"Oh?" 035 asked, a curious tone in his voice, "Is that so? I didn't know that the Foundation now employs," he paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side, his smile seemed to grow bigger. More sinister. "_Muses_," his voice trailed off with a hiss, "I didn't know that you still existed," he said thoughtfully. 

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked, "I'm human, I assure you."

035 threw his head back in a cackling laugh, "oh, you don't know!" He crowed, "how delightful!" He smacked his palms on the table and leant forward, "you are eternal, just as I am!" He reached forward, the dead man's fingers brushed against his cheek. 

Jimin smacked his hand away on instinct, his heart in his throat as an odd cool feeling spread around his face. 035 paused, his expression turning downwards as he stared at Jimin in silence. Then, he started to laugh again. 

His laugh bounced off the walls of the cell, echoing back to Jimin who stood up from the table, watching in horror as black ooze began to seep out from behind the mask, dripping down the body of the man. 

When his laughter trickled down to no more than a chuckle, he seemed to relax. The body looked a bit more decomposed, and the sweet yet sour smell of decomposition met Jimin's nose. He gagged, his eyes watering as he covered his mouth in disgust. 

035 waved his hand, and Jimin watched as the fingers flopped as the skin began to become slippery. The exposed skin was yellowing from lack of blood movement.

"Sit," he said, "please, continue the interview."

"I want to end the interview!" He replied, backing away from the table. He turned to the door and bashed his fist against it, but it didn't open. The intercom attached to the one-way glass crackled and the old man's voice came through. 

"Please complete the interview, Dr.Park," he instructed, "you still have an hour left to go."

"No!" Jimin shouted, "get me out of here! I'm not gonna fuckin' die by the hand of that thing-"

He was cut off as 035 grabbed him, the fingers that were rotting away had begun to set into rigour Mortis, and try as he might Jimin couldn't shake him off. He let out a shrill scream of fear as 035 turned him around, and he stared into the dark oozing pits of 035's eyes. As he stared, his vision began to go dark. He could see through the shadow that 035 was removing itself from the body, and then placing itself onto Jimin's own face. 

The body slumped over, and Jimin screamed. 

He grabbed the mask, trying to rip it off his face. He could hear 035's cruel laughter in his ears, echoing and drowning out all other sounds. He fell to his knees, clawing at the spewing black goop that leaked out from 035's mouth, eyes, and edges of the mask. His fingers slipped on the smooth surface and he was unable to grasp what he so desperately wanted in order to getaway. 

His vision was still dark, now he was looking through the eyeholes of 035. Out into his cell. He could see his body, his hands still struggling to take off the mask. 035's laughter had stopped, and now Jimin could hear the alarms. They became louder when the door slid open and guards flooded the room, their guns pointed out. 

Jimin pushed his hands out in a defensive position, "wait!" He cried, gagging and coughing when what felt like a rough tentacle pushed against his lips. He clamped his mouth shut and his screaming continued. He returned his hands to the mask, trying to pry it from his face as he struggled. Finally, the tentacle slipped past his lips. He gagged, his hands flying to his throat as he felt the tentacle push down his throat into his esophagus.

He involuntarily swallowed around 035 and then retched. Vomit welled up from his stomach and leaked out of his mouth, bile and water slopped past his lips and down his neck and chest. The tentacle pulled back a little against the flow of vomit, stopping in Jimin's mouth where it curled up tight behind his teeth. 

Tears pushed past his eyes and he let out a muffled warbling wail. He tried to push his fingers under the mask to try and get the tentacle out of his mouth. He could feel more, smaller tentacles crawling up his cheeks to his eyes. They touched against the corners of his eyes, smooth and slippery. His tears mixed with the goo, thinning it out. 

_"Terpsichore," _035's voice rumbled in his mind, a wash of vocals in his brain, _"how could you have forgotten who you were? Do you not remember me? Your Persona? Mihi Persona sua!"_

Jimin choked again, shaking his head and coughing as hard as he could to try and get the tentacle out of his mouth. He could feel the tentacles close to his eyes trailing over his lower lashline, smoothing over his face slowly.

_"Don't be afraid of me," _035 whispered, _"you are my Muse. My Terpsichore. Don't you remember? All of the times we had together, all of the beauty. The wine that passed your lips, the humans that bowed at your feet and begged to hear your voice?"_

The tentacles pressed softly into Jimin's eyes, touching his pupils. Jimin froze, pain thrilling through his entire body. His hands tensed up, going in a sort of claw shape at his cheeks in terror. He saw flashes of things. 

Sunlight. Wine. Lips who caressed his own. A young woman who sat upon a crumbled piece of stone, parchment in her hand. She looked up and smiled at him, waving him over with a kind smile. 

_"Your sister, Thalia," _035 whispered, _"she loved to hear you sing-she would watch you dance, and you would help her pray."_

Jimin blinked furiously, the tentacles dislodging from his pupils. The images vanished, and as his vision slowly cleared, he could see a guard grabbing the mask and yanking it roughly off of his face. The tentacle in his mouth unfurled and slipped slowly out of his mouth, black goo poured from his open mouth and he gagged, struggling for air. 035 shot out tentacles from within the darkness of it, grabbing onto his face and pulling him forward roughly. 

_"You don't know!"_ 035 cackled, gripping his face as the guards struggled to get Jimin away from the mask, "_you're a fool! You have no idea what kind of power you hold-_"

The tentacles were cut with a knife and fell away, the mask was quickly put back into the cell. Jimin slumped forward, vomiting up goo and bile and water, his shoulders shaking violently. He coughed, something was lodged in his throat. 

He was grabbed from behind and the rough punching on his stomach from the Heimlich was the only thing that was keeping him from fainting. After the third thrust, the thing in his throat shot out and splat against the opposite wall. 

Jimin gasped for air roughly, coughing and spitting and sobbing wildly as he scrambled against the guard's arm. 

"No!" He gasped, out of breath and shaking frantically, "no! Don't touch me! I can't-I can't-"

Sunhae appeared in front of him, dressed in a hazard suit with a worried look on his face, "hyung!" He said breathlessly, his hands hovering over Jimin. Jimin's shoulders trembled and he let out a hiccuping sob before falling forward and slumping into Sunhae's arms. 

When he landed in Sunhae's arms, he floated. A haze spread over his mind as the bitter taste of vomit and the oddly wine-taste of the goo sludged down his throat. He was being moved, that much he could register. He was then set down into something that felt like a bed, but it was moving. Perhaps it was a cot? He jolted when a mask was slipped over his nose and mouth, and he waved his arms wildly, clawing at his face and screeching like a frightened animal. 

Strong hands grabbed him and pinned him down and kept him in place as the mask once again was pushed over his face. He cried out something, something that didn't feel quite like words...Or perhaps it was in a different language. Something sharp was inserted into his neck, slotting into his artery. Cool liquid pumped inside. A cool feeling slowly seeped through his neck and down his body. He slowly relaxed into the cot, his eyes fluttering open and shut a few times. 

He could see lights, and someone hovering over him. He sighed softly and slumped into the bed, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he next opened them, he was in a bed in some sort of hospital. He had multiple machines attached to his body that beeped softly as they traced his vitals. There were a few drip bags that were attached to his arm, and he felt cold. 

He breathed in slowly, crossing his eyes to look down at the oxygen mask on his face. He lifted his left arm, grunting at how weak his arms were. He blinked slowly, looking at his left arm. It looked skinny like he had lost a lot of weight. He frowned, turning his hand over to look at the back of it. 

He could see the tendons in his hand from how thin he was. 

How long had he been asleep?

Just as he had reached the mask on his face, the door slid open. In entered the old man from before with Sunhae and the Director with him. Sunhae gasped when he saw Jimin's movement and rushed to the bed with a cry. 

"Hyung!" He grasped Jimin's hand, holding it like he was a delicate piece of glass, "oh, hyung! You won't believe how worried I was about you!" Tears were in Sunhae's eyes, and his lower lip was trembling. 

Jimin tried to speak back, but all that came out was a croak. The old man approached, a stunned look on his face as he neared the bed, "Dr.Park?" He said slowly, "are you able to hear me?"

Jimin shifted his head to nod, blinking slowly. 

The man's shoulders slumped in relief, "good," he breathed, "my name is George, I was the overseer of your interview with SCP-035," he grimaced at the name, "I apologize for my carelessness. I didn't anticipate it attacking you like that."

Jimin just breathed. That seemed like all he could do at the moment. George glanced at the director, his wrinkled lips pursed tightly together, "do you know how long you've been out for?" He asked slowly. 

Jimin shook his head a little. 

George sighed, shaking his head. "You've been out for five months," he said slowly, "after SCP-035 attacked, we removed it by force, but it seems that it...Infected you. It was a shock enough that it was unable to possess you. You were lucid for twenty minutes after attachment. Much longer than any other human being or inanimate object." 

Jimin stared at George, his eyes flickering over to the Director who stared back at him. His face was steely and cold. Calculating. 

Sunhae squeezed his hand softly to try to soothe him. 

"Once you have recovered," George continued, "the Director wants to appoint you to interview a certain group of SCP's."

Jimin shook his head slowly from side to side. 

"You have no choice," the Director spoke up, voice cool as the look on his face, "as soon as you have recovered, you will be sent to interview six SCP's and you will remain their primary Doctor and caregiver until further notice."

Caregiver? What did that mean?

Sunhae leant forward a little, "hyung," he whispered, "it just means that you'll be assigned to watching over and interviewing them."

Jimin shook his head again, frustration building up. The Director sighed, "you'll be interviewing SCP-208 first. From there on, you'll rotate through other SCP's in the unit." He faked a smile, "rest up, Dr.Park." 

Jimin wanted to scream, watching in silence as the Director left the room with George trailing behind him. Sunhae rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand slowly as if he was trying to soothe him. 

"It's okay, hyung," he said, "I'll nurse you back to health. It'll be nice!"

Jimin shut his eyes, his lips forming into a grimace. Sunhae leant forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. His lips were warm and wet, and he kissed Jimin a few more times across his face, even going so far as to press his lips to Jimin's oxygen mask. He hummed like they were actually kissing. 

Jimin couldn't feel more disgusted. 

Four months had passed since Jimin was hospitalized. As Sunhae promised, he was by his side nearly all hours of the day. He fed Jimin when he was too weak, helped him drink, and even helped him go to the bathroom no matter how much Jimin protested. 

Finally, Jimin was given a clean bill of health. He looked over his medical history slowly, finally alone in his room. Sunhae had left to get lunch, and George had returned with his papers. Apparently, over the five months, he had been out he had lost nearly eighty pounds and so far he had only been able to gain back fifty. He was still underweight, but well enough by the standards of the Foundation to become a Doctor once more. 

He sighed and set down his papers and got to his feet. He had been dressed in his old interviewing clothes, but it had been tailored to fit his new weight. It felt rough against his skin and he cringed a little at the feeling. He frowned, ruffling his hair. It had gotten much longer over time, now brushing against his mid-back. Somehow, his hair had gone from black to a soft orange colour with barely any trace of his original hair colour. 

He frowned, fumbling with the strands with one hand, twisting them around his fingers and then letting it fall away against his shoulder. Finally, he shuffled over to the door and pushed it open. He had barely been outside of his room for the four months he had been healing, but he could still tell where he was. 

He walked slowly through the halls, seeing faces he didn't recognize pass by. Guards who looked surprised to see him, and aged men who openly stared at him in awe. He frowned and looked away from them, his face falling in a curtain to partially shield his face from prying eyes. 

"Dr.Park," Dr.Cave's crawling voice welcomed him when he entered the elevator. He was silent, clenching his card in his hand as he kept his face forward. He could see her from the corner of his eye. She looked cross by the fact that he was ignoring her. He wanted to laugh at her immaturity. 

Instead, he set his card against the scanner. It beeped, and the elevator began to move upwards. 

"You should have died," Dr.Cave hissed, "how did you survive?" 

Jimin didn't reply. Dr.Cave lashed out, grabbing his arm and roughly dragging him over to her, "you listen to me," she snarled in his ear, "I don't know how you lived, but I will find out what you did. So help me God."

She roughly let him go, pushing him away. 

The elevator dinged as it stopped and Jimin stepped off. The doors closed behind him, separating the two of them. Jimin sighed, rubbing the spot on his arm where Dr.Cave had grabbed him. Her nails were sharp as ever and felt like little knives. 

He walked slowly down the hallway, dragging his feet. He knew where he needed to go. He was in the unit already, and as he passed the thick metal doors that led to secluded cells and interview areas, dread slowly dawned upon him. 

It had been nine months since he had nearly died, and he was about to possibly go through it all over again. He took a deep breath as he approached the door to 208's room. Inside, he could hear multiple voices speaking. He opened the door and peeked inside. 

Inside, there were a few guards who were languidly resting against the chairs in front of the thick glass that looked into 208's chamber. There was a D-Class man shackled and leaning against the wall. They all looked up when Jimin entered. 

"I'm Dr.Park," Jimin forced a smile on his face, "I'm sorry if I was late." 

"Not at all," one of the guards reassured him, standing up and grabbing the D-Class man who jolted as he was pushed towards the opening, "do you want to observe 208's eating habits? Dr.Cave told us that it should eat before you enter."

"'Eat'?" Jimin repeated, a sick feeling starting in his stomach, "what do you mean?"

"It's not that bad!" The other guard said cheerfully as the door was opened and the man was shoved inside, "it's not as bloody as some of the other feedings. Really it's quite tame."

Jimin frowned, taking a hesitant seat on one of the chairs in front of the glass. Inside, it was dark. A button in front of him said 'light'. He clicked it. 

Lights immediately turned on one by one, cloaking the odd room in white light. Jimin took in the room, his eyes moving from thing to thing in awe. 

The room was nearly entirely covered in what looked like red satin. It was shiny in the light, with ripples and dips of shadow. The only sort of furniture in the room was a large sort of bed that a man was lounged on. He was tall, with long legs. His arm was thrown over his face, covering it as he laid there.

He was dressed in a black feathered cloak that stretched down past his feet and pooled down the bed. It was clasped in the front by a large purple jewel in the shape of a six-petaled flower. Jimin watched as the D-Class man pushed against the wall, staring at the man in terror, and when Jimin looked back to the man, he watched as he slowly moved his arm off of his face, revealing to Jimin his face.

There were no words to describe how beautiful 208 was. His face was slightly tanned, with sculpted facial features, a sharp jaw, deep fully black eyes with long lashes. His lips were curved slightly and pink. He looked lazily around the room, and once he spotted the human in his room, his mouth morphed into a grin. 

He sat up, the feathers moving as he slunk off his bed and stalked towards the man who by now had realized his fate. He started screaming, banging against the glass and the wall and begging to be let out. Jimin couldn't move, his fingers resting on the light button was he watched 208 gently stroke his fingers along his jaw, turning his head to face him. 

He then slowly leant in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

That's when it happened. 

The man's form rippled like he was underwater. He slumped, and his flesh seemed to melt away in his clothing. 208 dropped the man's head and licked his lips before he leant down and grabbed whatever was left of the man. When he lifted it, Jimin was surprised to see that it was a mask. 

White. Smooth. Glinting. 

208 raised the mask to his face and put it on. The mask melted into his face, and 208 smiled, licking his lips again as he stared at Jimin as though he could see him through the glass. 

Jimin shivered, his cheeks suddenly warm. He was unable to look away from the beauty that was 208. 208 grinned, a mouth full of white teeth in a boxy shape. Jimin's finger stuttered, and the lights went out. 


	10. SCP-208/SCP-1410

"You're going in there, right?" 

Jimin blinked, inhaling sharply and looked over to one of the guards who was hovering over him. He nodded, blinking a few times to clear his head. 

"Y...Yeah," he stammered, clicking the button again. 208 was in the same place Jimin had seen him, still staring at the glass with a small smile on his face. Jimin stood up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear to get it out of his face, "sorry, just a little stunned," he chuckled. 

When he got up, the guard glanced at his feet, "no shoes." 

Jimin blinked, confused, but took them off all the same. Perhaps 208 didn't like shoes? He wasn't going to debate or question something that could quite possibly kill him. 

The guard nodded solemnly, "good luck," he said shortly, shuffling back to stand by the door with his hand on the doors button. When Jimin was in front of the door, the guard pushed the button and not-too gently pushed Jimin inside. 

Unlike how 035's cell, 208's cell was warm. The satin was soft under his feet, and there was a heavy smell of incense in the air. 208 hadn't moved from where he was, except now he was turned to face Jimin. He was a little taller than Jimin, and with him so close, Jimin could feel his intense aura flowing off of him in waves. 

208's feet slowly slipped over the satin, his movement wrinkling the soft fabric. When he stood directly in front of Jimin, he could smell a soft sort of honey mixed with jasmine scent reached Jimin's nose. He reached out slowly, and on his slim fingers, Jimin could see multiple glimmering rings of various gemstones and sizes. He was easily wearing two on each finger, and as 208's fingertips touched Jimin's jawbone and slowly slid up his jaw to his ear, Jimin could feel the cool metal on his heated skin. 

Jimin watched 208's expression fall from his former playful and seductive to a more curious one. Perhaps even confused. Jimin tilted his head to the side, brushing his cheek in 208's hand softly. 208's eyes glittered, eyes narrowing a little and humming softly before he slowly pulled his head away. 

"Are you surprised?" Jimin whispered quietly, his eyelids heavy as he slowly blinked. 208 nodded just as slow, his lips parting as he exhaled a soft breath. His breath was warm and smelled like mint. 

"Is it alright for me to talk to you?" He asked, pulling away slightly from 208 but found that he was unable to pull back too far as 208 held onto his head still. Jimin stopped in place, his eyes flickering up to meet 208's eyes. He didn't know if 208 would try to attack him, with the look in 208's eyes narrowing slightly. 

finally, he pulled back away from Jimin, his hand slowly slipping off of Jimin's face and falling to his side. He stepped back and to the side, allowing Jimin to enter the room. 

"Are you agreeing?" Jimin asked as he took a few steps forward, keeping his eyes trained on 208 who watched him with a similar intensity. 208 nodded again, shuffling over to him and standing next to him, close enough that their shoulders brushed together. 

He stepped to the side, putting some space between the two of them that 208 quickly filled again, refusing to be far away from him. Jimin looked around the room, taking it in a bit more. The bed, covered in dark red silk took up the majority of the room, and there was a small sort of ledge where there were four masks laying. Perhaps that was where 208 stashed his leftover food? He shuddered, thinking about the man who had died before his eyes. 

He jumped when 208's fingers brushed against his, linking their fingers together and squeezed softly. Jimin looked over at him, his eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion. 208 stared back at him, silent and openly staring. Jimin glanced down at their linked hands and pulled his hand away a little, but 208 followed his hand and kept them linked. 

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, deciding that it was fine that 208 was holding his hand. As long as he wasn't attacking, Jimin was content. 208 shook his head slowly, leaning in and nuzzling his nose to Jimin's temple, sniffing his hair. Jimin winced away from 208, his face screwing up in a grimace. 

"Please, don't smell me," he said, "I'll leave if you do that again."

208 pouted and made a soft whining sound in his throat, but complied with Jimin's wishes. He tugged on Jimin's arm and Jimin moved with him until he saw that 208 was trying to lead him over to his bed. 

"Wait-" he stopped in his tracks and pulled back, "I can't-"

208 grabbed him by his arm and slung him over his shoulder to toss him onto the bed. Jimin yelled as he flew, his breath shooting out of his chest when he landed. 208 climbed onto the bed, crawling up next to him and curled up on the bed next to him, looking at him with an adoring look in his eyes. 

"208," Jimin started to say, sitting up on the bed and scooting away from 208 who whined pitifully and reached out for him with a sad look in his eyes. 

"No," Jimin replied sternly, staying out of 208's touch, "you can't just manhandle people, it's rude."

208 kept a pitiful look on his face, looking at him with some oddly convincing puppy dog eyes. Jimin held back a coo and glared at him, although the pout made his glare a lot weaker. Especially when 208 reached up with his palm turned upwards, reaching for Jimin in a gentle but passive way. 

Jimin pursed his lips, looking at his hand and then his face again. "If I lay with you, will you answer some of my questions and listen to me?"

208 nodded eagerly, his eyes switching from the kicked puppy face to a more excited one. He sat up and scooted closer to Jimin until their noses were nearly touching. It took everything in him not to wince back away from him, and he took a steadying breath in before he pushed his hips against 208's, nudging him to move him over. 

"Scoot over," he said, "I'll lay down, just move."

208 quickly moved over, taking up the other half of the bed and then furiously patted his hand on the space immediately next to him. Jimin grimaced a little and laid down next to him, shuffling his body a little around until he was close enough to 208 for him to touch his arm. 208 lifted his cloak, undoing the clasp at the top and carefully draped it over Jimin's body. Inside the cloak, it was warm and soft. Like a warm hug that encased Jimin from neck to toe. 

208 made a content sound when Jimin was tucked in close to his chest, baring his teeth in a box-shaped smile. Jimin's heart fluttered a little at the smile. He cleared his throat, pushing his hair out of his face. It was so long, he should braid it.

"Are you okay to answer questions now?" He asked, snuggling unconsciously further under the warm covers. His face felt heated as 208 snuggled in closer. What he wasn't expecting was for 208 to whisper softly, so soft that he almost didn't hear him. 

"Yes," he whispered, grinning when Jimin looked at him in surprise, "did I surprise you?" He asked, repeating what Jimin had said earlier in a teasing tone. Jimin huffed out a soft laugh without really thinking about it. His laughter made 208's grin brighter, letting out a little 'hehe' giggle himself. 

"I didn't know you could talk," Jimin revealed, "you were so quiet when I walked in, I assumed you couldn't talk."

208 hummed, "I can," he murmured, "I simply choose not to. Why should I speak to people when they die within a second of touching me? There is no point."

"Die?" Jimin repeated, "I thought it was the kiss that killed them."

208 huffed, his lip quirking up in a humourless smile, "it is half of the kill," he said, linking their fingers together slowly, watching their hands clasp to one another, "half of it is to make them trust me," he looked at Jimin through his eyelashes, "my..._allure _is what draws them in, they trust me, and then I kiss them and they become..." He trailed off slowly. 

"Food?" Jimin whispered, his eyes widening. 

208 shrugged, "if that's what you want to call it. I don't consume nutrients in the same way humans do," his lips quirked up in a thin smile, "but...You aren't entirely human, are you?"

Jimin clenched his jaw. "I am human," he insisted, a hint of desperation in his tone, "why do you all keep saying that?"

"'All'?" 208 echoed curiously, "have you met others?"

"I did," Jimin winced at the memory of 035. It was still so fresh in his mind, the feeling of the tentacle forcing itself down his throat, the memories that were forced into his eyes, and the weakness he felt when he tried to fight against the masks' grip. 

"It was unpleasant," 208 stated, tightening his grip on Jimin's hand, "you were hurt."

"I was."

"Whom."

Jimin raised an eyebrow, "why do you want to know?"

208's expression darkened. The room around them suddenly seemed to get darker. More foreboding. 

"So I can tear them apart with my bare hands and make them feel the pain you did."

Jimin's heart was lodged in his throat by now, "d-don't be so hasty," he laughed uncomfortably, "it's okay, really!"

"No, it isn't," 208 growled. The darkness was starting to creep up the walls, seeping from the shadows and reaching out to the bed they laid upon, "How _dare_ some disgusting, vile, odious being hurt you?" His teeth were bared in a furious snarl, not for Jimin, but for 035. 

"208-"

"Call me not by that name these fiends bestowed upon me," 208 snarled, "they are _poisoned_-they have poisoned you and all I care for!" 

The shadows grew taller, and the sound of a low whistling filled the air. 208 sat up, his fingers untangling from Jimin's and instead, he grabbed his wrist in a strong grasp, but not tight enough to hurt. 

"Stop!" Jimin cried, yanking his arm to get away from 208, but he was still held in place. He watched 208 get angrier and angrier, his face turning red with rage. The shadows were looming now, like a wave of ink about to descend upon them. 

He knew what he had to do. Jimin relaxed into the bed, making his arm go limp and gently reached up towards 208's face. When his fingers brushed against his face, 208's eyes flickered down to him. They were still furious, but the shadows had stopped above them. 

"Tell me your name," he coaxed, pulling on the hem of his jacket softly to try and lay him down, "it's okay, just lay here. I'm safe."

208 was breathing heavily, his eyes had a tinge of wild in them but when he saw that Jimin was lying down next to him his shoulders slumped. His eyes wandered over Jimin's form, staring at him as his expression melted into a neutral one. 

"Taehyung," he eventually said, "my name...It's Taehyung." 

"Taehyung," Jimin repeated in a breath, "my name is Jimin. I'm going to be your caregiver for a while."

"I'll see you again?" Taehyung asked, leaning on his elbow but still sitting up. His eyes softened and he reached out, tucking a stray piece of orange hair behind Jimin's ear, "I can still protect you?"

"Um, yes." What did Taehyung mean about protecting? "I can protect myself, though."

"Not in that form, you can't," Taehyung slowly lifted his hand back, Jimin's hair flowing along with his long, thin fingers before it fell limp over his shoulder.

Jimin watched Taehyung quietly as the man looked him over with a tender look in his eyes. Taehyung slid their fingers together again and then lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of Jimin's hand. 

"I'll protect you," Taehyung kissed his hand again, slowly peppering kisses up Jimin's wrist, turning his hand over to kiss his inner wrist, "my Soulmate."

Jimin's face flushed bright red, "S-Soulmate?"

Taehyung nuzzled his wrist with his nose, rubbing back and forth slowly. He kissed further up Jimin's wrist until he reached the cuff of his shirt, then stopped and gently kissed him on the back of his hand one more time. 

"Dr.Park," the voice of one of the guard's voice came through the intercom, "your time with SCP-208 is up. Please approach the door to exit."

Jimin sat up, "okay!" He called out, starting to pull away from Taehyung. Taehyung shook his head, making a startled sound and pulling on his arm a few times to keep him in place.

"Don't go," he pleaded, "stay with me, Jimin!"

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, "Taehyung, I'm not leaving forever," he gently released his arm from Taehyung's grip and slipped off of the bed, "I'll be back soon, I promise!"

Taehyung shook his head, clenching his jaw to set it, "you're staying here."

Jimin sighed, pursing his lips, "Taetae," he said gently, leaning forward and cupping Taehyung's face in his hand, "I swear to you, I'll come back."

Taehyung was quiet for a moment, his hand resting over Jimin's. He stared Jimin in the eye, his own intense and dark. Jimin smiled hopefully up at him, and slipped off the bed, his hand leaving Taehyung's. 

When Jimin exited Taehyung's cell, Sunhae was out there waiting for him. His arms were crossed over each other, his eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and his lower lip was poking out angrily. Jimin raised an eyebrow at him, confused, and didn't say anything as the guards checked him over-seemingly amazed that he hadn't been killed by Taehyung's touch or kiss. 

"Let's go, hyungnim," Sunhae said tartly, grabbing Jimin by his wrist as soon as he was done being looked over and dragged him out of the room and into the hall, "you have one more..._Thing_ to visit before you can rest for the day."

Jimin frowned. Thing? The way that Sunhae was saying that put a sour taste in his mouth. Sunhae crossed his arms, his face scrunching up more and more with the untapped rage he was feeling. 

"Sunhae?" He ventured cautiously, "what's wrong?"

Sunhae whirled around as soon as they had reached the elevator and he had swiped his card, "because!" He cried, his voice echoing down the hall, "you were _flirting_ with that freak!" 

"Excuse me?" 

Sunhae's face was bright red with fury. It didn't scare Jimin in the same way that Taehyung's anger did. With Taehyung, Jimin knew that he could be hurt. With Sunhae, he was pretty sure that the mouse of a man could do little to harm him. At least physically.

"You let that freak of nature kiss you!" Sunhae was spitting, "how could you let him touch you?! What if you died?! I don't want to lose you like that!"

Jimin made a face, "you make it sound like we're dating," he snickered, but his smile fell when Sunhae's furious look remained. 

"We are," Sunhae growled, grabbing his wrist again and pulling him into the elevator, "what was me taking care of you for those four months?!" His voice rose to a shout, "nothing?! I fed you, bathed you, gave you clothes and for what!?"

"I almost died, Sunhae!" Jimin snapped, smacking his hand and taking a step away from the man, "I didn't fucking ask you to take care of me! I couldn't speak for the first two months!"

Sunhae opened his mouth to reply, but Jimin cut him off, "you have been a fucking creep for the entire time I've been here. I'm not your boyfriend," he jammed his pointer finger into Sunhae's chest, "I'm not some helpless little princess that you have to take care of," the elevator dinged as the doors slid open, "and I'm not scared of you. Have your tantrum somewhere else because unlike you, my work isn't stalking someone." 

Sunhae stared after him, his eyes wide. There was an empty sort of look in his eyes, making them look hollow and sad. Jimin had no sympathy for someone that was such a selfish person who could think that he deserved Jimin's affection. He shuddered in disgust ruffling his hair and brushing it back again. Taehyung's touch still haunted him, heavy on his heart and soul. How he had stared into Jimin's eyes with such conviction, so _sure_ that Jimin was his Soulmate and not another human. 

He slowly wandered down the hallway, passing cells that were much less secured. He was in the safe section obviously, but he didn't really know who he was interviewing. He had been too mad at Sunhae to ask. Part of him felt a little foolish for blowing up like that, but his pride stayed in the way of it. 

"Hey."

Jimin stopped in place at the voice that floated into the hallway from behind some glass. When he turned his head to see who had spoken, there was a moon in front of his face. An honest to god moon! It was about the size of a grapefruit and floated right in front of him, close enough that the gravitational field that surrounded it slowly started to draw the strands of Jimin's hair close to it. 

"Uh, hello?" He replied, backing up a step to look more carefully at the moon. It looked similar to Earth's moon, with bumps and craters and mountains covering it, but it was a light blue and not a greyish silver. When he backed up, the moon followed him, lazily spinning in circles. 

"Are you Dr.Park?" The moon asked its voice was light, oddly childlike, "the Moonchild told me to come to get you! He's scheduled with you!"

"Who is Moonchild?" Jimin asked, moving to follow the moon as it started to bob and weave down the hallway. It spun a few times, a little faster than before in supposed excitement, enticing Jimin to follow him further down the hall. 

"He's my creator," the moon replied as they travelled down the hall, "he created a lot of things."

"Like what?" Jimin watched the moon bob and spin as they passed a few more cells and when he glanced inside he could see humanoid men and women who were going about their days. They paused to look at him with open curiosity, some of them even getting closer to the windows to watch as he walked further down the hall. 

Jimin looked away from them quickly, an uncomfortable shudder going up and down his spine in a slow crawl, like the spindly fingers of the 'Other Mother' from Coraline drawing slowly down his back. 

"Me," the moon replied, "of course. He also created human mythologies of the moon-taking on a new form for each place he passed through on his creation. He is Ala when he goes to visit the Igbo people," the moon paused in front of a door marked by the number 15 painted in dark paint. 

The moon bumped against the door a few times, specks and flecks of dust falling to the ground slowly and settling in scattered piles below it. Jimin opened his mouth to ask just what the moon was doing, but then closed his mouth when the door hissed and slowly opened. 

The moon casually floated inside, and Jimin followed close behind, nervously looking around the cell. Yes, SCP-1410 was technically safe, but Jimin always believed that he was better safe than sorry. 

The cell was fully furnished and decorated in a modern style, with wooden desks looking like they were cut from the tree and then glazed over, but with cute accents with the popular Kakako Talk character, Ryan, scattered around the room in the form of plushies, a trashcan, blankets, and even a computer monitor with a wireless keyboard that also had the character on it. 

Yes, the room was cute, but where was the SCP?

The moon floated in a circle, humming to itself as it came to settle on one of the many pedestals that decorated the room. It had a thick plush cushion of a deep purple colour, decorated with gold thread that was stitched into the sides. The other pedestals had moons on them, with a wide range of colours of cushions. There were four other moons resting on the cushions varying from shades of light pink with cream coloured stripes, to a nearly entirely black moon with the only other colour being a canyon gash that stretched across the length of the moon where red light glowed faintly. 

But where was SCP-1410? Had he gotten out? Why didn't sirens go off?

A low whistling sound started up behind him, and when he turned there was a figure. He was floating on what looked like a cloud that was constantly dissipating and replacing the vanishing clouds. The man was handsome, not in the hauntingly beautiful way that Taehyung was. Similar, though. His cheeks were round, with two deep-set dimples on either side of his mouth. His lips were plump, although slightly chapped on the top. His nose was round like a button, and his eyes were soft. The only unnerving thing about SCP-1410 was his eyes. 

They were normal in the sense of the shape and placement, but where the iris was supposed to be was a milky white. They seemed to be pushed in where the iris was supposed to be, and where his pupil was was a small glowing dot. Jimin stared at him, his heart in his throat as he tried to think of something to say. 

1410 beat him to it. 

"You're...Dr.Park?" He said slowly. His voice was low and quiet, with a slow drag on his words. He sounded sleepy, his words slurring. He leant in slowly, leaving very little space between them. Jimin nodded slightly, holding his breath. 

1410 was cold. He gave off an aura that seemed to waft off of him. His lips slowly turned into a smile, deepening the indents on his cheek. 

"It's good to finally meet you," 1410 mused, floating past Jimin and further into the room. He was tall and lanky, with long arms and legs that stayed curled inwards to his body in a casual way. Was it for protection? Was he looking to strike-

CRASH

Jimin blinked, watching as 1410 moaned mournfully, his feet finally touching the ground as he picked up the pedestal he had knocked over. The black moon that had been resting on it whirled around him angrily, the red glow only intensifying in its irritation.

"I'm picking it up," 1410 whined in a petulant tone, his fingers pushing the shards and clumps of marble into messy piles. 

So the close posture wasn't for safety, but because he was clumsy. 1410 turned back to Jimin once the moon had stopped swirling around his head and had settled next to the pink moon who cuddled up to it. 

"I'm sorry about the mess," he said, the clouds started to form around his legs again and he was gently levitated up into a sort of half-sitting position in mid-air. Sheepishly, he floated/approached Jimin again and held out his hand, "my name is Namjoon. I'm sure you know me by my number, but I'd like you to know my real name."

"It's a pleasure," Jimin smiled, taking his hand. It was cool, like his aura, but it was also soft. Namjoon tugged a little on his hand, guiding him further into the room. 

"I heard about you from Tae," Namjoon remarked as he took a seat on his weird, circular bed. The sheets were a light blue, pulled tautly and settled on the dark headboard were a few circular stuffed pillows of the popular Kakao Talk character, Ryan. 

"You know about Taehyung?!" 

Namjoon nodded, sitting down on the bed and motioning for Jimin to join him, "we talk to each other when we sleep. Yoongi hyung helps us."

Jimin opened his mouth to speak, but Namjoon just shook his head and pulled him onto the bed, "I think you'll get to meet my hyungs next," his voice lowered to a whisper as he pulled Jimin close to his chest. 

"I'm glad that we have you as our person, Jimin-ah."

* * *

"Director?"

Heechul looked up from his papers to see Sunhae in the doorway. The agent's face was darker than usual, his eyes a quiet fury. 

"Come in," he waved, sighing as he set down the papers he had been looking over back on the desk, "what happened with Jimin? I heard over the comms that you two got into a lover's spat."

Sunhae scoffed, heavily sitting on the chair in front of Heechul's desk. He crossed his arms, his fingers tapping rhythmically on his arm in irritation, "he's being difficult," he stated, "after 035 I thought I could get him to trust me. He's...He's angry with me."

Heechul nodded, " I assumed that as much. We'll continue with the procedures. Interviews will continue."

"Can I request something of you?" Sunhae deadpanned, "when the procedure has finished, I want to register him as an SCP."


	11. Chapter 11

After he stumbled out of Namjoon's room, Jimin's head felt like it was floating. He was tired, a little dizzy, and as he took another step out of the threshold of the room, his head went blank. 

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor. His ears were ringing and the lights above him looked like they were shaking, too bright for his eyes. He lapsed in and out of weakness. He was on the floor, and then the ceiling was moving at a rapid pace, and when he next opened his eyes, the ceiling was dark. 

A woman appeared, leaning above him. A stethoscope hung around her neck, her face scrunched up a little. Her face softened when she saw that he was awake. 

"Hello, Dr.Park," her voice was quiet and a little husky, "do you know what happened to you?"

Jimin tilted his head from side to side, shaking his head. The nurse nodded quietly and leant back, looking at an IV drip that was situated next to the bed, squeezing the clear bag a few times. 

"You fainted from a mixture of exhaustion and low blood sugar levels. You'll have a day off, just rest for now."

Jimin didn't reply, and she left quickly. Now alone, Jimin had a chance to just stop. He had only been working at the Foundation for two days, working nearly forty-eight hours in total with small naps when he could get them (although they were interrupted by Sunhae who was constantly hovering over him, even he wasn't present during this time). He had always been able to work longer than his other peers, both in school and in a work environment. He was a natural perfectionist, wanting each and every little thing he ever did to be perfect-so he would work hard for hours on end on even the simplest of projects to make sure that they would come out perfect. 

So now why was he so tired? He felt drained, like almost all of his energy had been sapped from his body. Maybe it was Taehyung. He thought back to the anomaly's touch against his skin, how protective he was with Jimin and refusing to let him go at first. His touch was pure death, so how was Jimin alive? Was it the Foundation? Were they experimenting on him without his knowledge? He rested his head against the hard pillow and closed his eyes for a moment. He was so tired. He didn't want to think, all he wanted to do was rest. 

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake and opening his eyes to look up at Sunhae who had a steely look on his face, lips pursed and eyes slightly narrowed. He didn't say anything and instead helped Jimin sit up in bed and then pulled him to his feet. Jimin didn't reply either, his head pounding and stars dancing before his eyes as he wobbled on his feet. 

Sunhae brought him over to the door and opened it and led him down the halls. He recognized where he was. He was nearing the front of the Facility. Sunhae still held onto him as they exited the facility, a few guards nodding them out hesitantly. 

"Where are you taking me?" Jimin asked, his voice cracking a little. Sunhae stopped at the curb and watched as a van slowly rolled up with the Foundation's symbol on the side. Sunhae opened the door and helped him inside. 

"We're taking you home," Sunhae replied tartly, "the nurse told you that you need to rest, didn't you hear?" He snapped accusingly, glaring at Jimin. 

Sunhae's sudden emotional flip made Jimin feel turned around. Sunhae didn't look him int the eye, in fact, it was like he was trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Jimin didn't try to talk to him and instead looked out the window. He trusted that the Foundation knew where he lived, as that was a given with how heavily researched everything was with them.

As the van drove further and further away from the Foundation, Jimin realized that this was the first time in so long that he had been allowed to leave. He jumped, inhaling a gasp and grabbing Sunhae's arm and squeezing it tightly. 

"My apartment!" He cried, "I've been out for five months, my apartment-"

"It's been taken care of," Sunhae replied in a cool tone, wrenching away his arm, "your rent has been paid, and anything inside has been taken care of as well."

Jimin didn't like the sound of that, but Sunhae didn't look like he was going to be talking to him again any time soon. Slowly, he returned his hand back to his body, and then look back out the window. He chewed on his lower lip, foot-tapping against the carpeted floor in a fast flurry. He didn't have any pets, but he treasured the plants that he had, and he could only hope that the 'taking care of' that the Foundation apparently had done. 

He looked down at his hands, picking at his fingertips quietly. Everything he had done in the past few days, but also in the past nine months...He was having a hard time rolling over them in his mind. All of the things he had seen. The things he had heard. His fingers itched for a pen.

The car ride went faster than he anticipated, and before he knew it he was in front of his apartment building. He glanced back at Sunhae, who refused to look at him and then got out of the car. 

The outside of the apartment building looked the same as it always did, white, old, and a little dirty from some trash getting scattered about. It was a huge relief to see it, though, and Jimin wasted no time in grabbing his key, phone, and other personal items he had given up when he had first entered the Facility, and all but rushed up the steps to the front door. 

The van stayed longer than it probably should have. Jimin ignored it, although he knew that it was still there as he climbed the two stories up. When he reached the second story landing where there was a window, glancing out let him know that yes, the van was still very much there. 

He looked away and continued to his apartment. When he reached the door, he had to stop. He hadn't been in his own home in nine months. Nine long, gruelling, horrible months with the majority of the time was wasted while he was in a coma. 

His key felt like lead in his hand. Mustering up the strength, he raised the key up and unlocked the door. 

His apartment was dark. Cold. He breathed in slowly, inhaling the smell of his apartment. It was familiar. Incredibly so. He slowly closed the door behind him, and then made his slow walk through his home. 

His kitchen, his living room, and his bedroom were all virtually untouched. The only thing that had been shifted at all was a small box on his coffee table. He ignored the box and went to his room, laying down on his bed and curled underneath the covers and just laid there. 

Park Jimin was so. Fucking. Tired. And there was nothing that was gonna stop him from sleeping again. 


	12. SCP-208/1011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut in this chapter! We're finally getting up to speed!

When Jimin slept, he dreamed. 

He was in the Foundation building. Standing in front of a cell door. His body felt like it wasn't his own. Weightless. It moved without his knowledge, opening the door with a yellow key-card. The door slid open slowly with a mechanical hiss, and as Jimin walked slowly into the cell, a sense of dread overtook his body. 

Inside, the cell was barren. The walls and the floor were covered in blood and entrails, dried and shrivelled up so much that they no longer let off a stench. There was a large dip in the floor that led to an arena-sort of place that was similarly drenched in blood. In the middle of the arena was a humanoid figure. He was almost all naked except for a pair of red shorts that clung to his large thighs. Up to his calves, blood was dried onto his skin. His body was incredibly muscular, rivalling that of a bodybuilder. His hands were tipped with sharp claws that were dyed with blood. 

His hair was long and wavey, but also thick and matted with blood and gore. If it wasn't for his nakedness and the blood splattered across his body, he would look like a normal person. Unfortunately, he obviously wasn't. 

His head slowly raised, dark eyes with blood-red pupils stared up at Jimin and as soon as their eyes met, Jimin got his body back. All at once, the calm haze that had settled over his body shattered as terror shot through him like a bullet. His brain registered a few things at once:

1\. There was a dangerous SCP in front of him. 

2\. There was blood on the floor

3\. Suddenly everything was feeling very, very real, no longer like a dream. 

The SCP shifted a foot forward, opening his mouth and letting out a low wheezing sort of growl that echoed throughout the cell and rippled through Jimin's body and sent a shiver up his back. When the SCP took another step, Jimin turned around and ran as fast as he could out of the cell. Immediately, there was an ear-ringing roar that came from the SCP, and thudding footsteps on concrete, and then on metal, soon followed. 

Jimin had never run so hard in his entire life. This wasn't like running in a dream, where you were slow and your feet dragged, this felt real. His chest heaved, his sides ached as he ran and sweat beaded on his brow as he ran down the familiar hallways of the Foundation. The monster ran after him. He sounded more like a beast from a horror movie. Ragged breaths out and sharp inhales that rattled in his throat like a growl seemed to crawl through Jimin's brain, making a home there and upping his sense of terror. 

Jimin rounded a corner, grabbing onto the edge of the door to propel his body forward before smacking the button to close it. He backed away quickly, staring at the door for a moment. Would it hold? For a moment, there was silence. Then, the monster got to the door. Jimin could hear his growls through the thick door. They died down for a minute, and then five massive claws carved jagged marks through the door like it was hot butter. 

It was time to run again. 

Jimin's feet carried him as the sound of the door buckling and crumbling under the monster's massive strength crackled and echoed after him. The door hit the ground and skidded, metal against metal that sounded a horrible high pitched squeal, paired with the furious booming snarls that followed it. 

Jimin ran through another open doorway but didn't bother to close the door. The monster was so close behind, Jimin could practically feel his breath on his neck. He burst into a short hallway, seeing the tall panels that would send out electricity during a breach. He could hear it humming loudly and jumped over the gap just as the electricity turned on. The monster screeched as he was shocked, and Jimin didn't take the risk to look back. 

Even if the electricity downed it, it wouldn't be for long. He ran as fast as he possibly could through the halls until he reached some stairs going down. He recognized this place! Relief flooded his system. It was the mess hall! This was near the security room! If he could get there, maybe he could get a weapon?

He took the stairs two at a time, his hand skimming on the metal rail. He grabbed the end of the rail and similar to the doorway before, swung his body around as to not lose speed. He could hear footsteps behind him, on the upper floor. He ran underneath a bridge that connected the sides of the large empty mess hall, but just as he ran out of the shadow of the bridge, the monster leapt from the bridge and landed right in front of him. 

He looked up, teeth bared in fury and eyes wild before spreading his arms and palms with his claws glinting dangerously, and roared right in Jimin's face. The heat from his roar blasted Jimin, sending his hair flying back from the force of the air. He stumbled backwards, his heel catching on the side of a table, tripping him onto his ass. He stared up at the monster who stared back and then started to approach. 

Then Jimin did the dumbest thing he could have done. He turned to the table he was close to and crawled under it. The monster grunted in irritation and raked his claws across the table, apparently not in his mind enough to pick up the table, and as Jimin crawled under table after table, the monster followed by clawing at the tables, slicing them in half like it was nothing. 

Jimin looked up as he reached the last table. He could see the lightswitch for the room, and just as the monster approached his table, he shot out from under it and smacked his hand across the switch. The lights flickered for a moment, and then went out with a quiet hum. 

The monster roared again, irritation in his tone, as he tore apart the table. Clearly unable to see, he continued his carnage through the mess hall towards where Jimin was. Jimin, knowing the layout moderately well, hugged the wall and quickly progressed through the room, being as quiet as possible and hoping that his eyes would adjust. Of course, they didn't. 

He blindly felt at the wall until he found a door, and palmed at the side of it until his palm found the censor and slid open with a hiss. The monster snarled, teeth audibly gnashing together as it followed the sound. 

Jimin slid into the room, getting low to the ground and feeling around the floor. Tile soon turned to carpet, ruling out that it was the security room. He thought back to what rooms had carpet, and his blood ran cold. Sickbay. How more unlucky could he get?! The sickbay was full of beds, and as Jimin scooted and shuffled around with the monster metaphorically and physically on his heels, he made his way under a bed and curled into a ball. 

There must have been a nightlight in the room because a soft blue light flickered to life on the wall. The room was faintly illuminated, and Jimin could finally see where he was. He was on the far right side, under a bed and next to the wall. There was no way he could escape. He held his breath, looking into the room again to see a pair of feet step into the room. Jimin watched, his hand over his mouth, as the monster slowly walked into the room. 

He wasn't growling anymore. Jimin didn't know if he would prefer if he did. He walked in a little more, and then stopped in front of the nightlight. Jimin watched as he bent down and wiggled the small star-shaped light out of the socket, plunging the room into darkness. The nightlight clattered noisily to the ground as it was dropped, and then silence. 

Jimin curled up close to the wall, unable to see with the inky black darkness before him. Footsteps shuffled slowly through the sickbay, sounding as loud as sandpaper in the silence. The monster let out a quiet rumbling growl that reverberated deep in his throat. The sound was nothing like any human could create. It was animalistic. Feral. The footsteps walked away from Jimin and then stopped. 

Jimin swallowed and let out a quiet breath, his head pounding with the need to breathe. He listened closely over the sound of his own thundering heart, but there was nothing. There was nothing for a while. So long that Jimin closed his eyes, scared that he had somehow gone blind. The monster didn't move, or maybe it left? Was it right above him? Right behind him? He had no way of knowing where he was, and so he waited. 

The silence was broken by the sound of curtains being torn to shreds. Loud ripping sounds punctuated by snarls, and then silence. The monster paused for a moment and then sniffed the air noisily before moving on to the next curtain and destroying it in a similar way. 

Jimin knew the sickbay well. There were ten beds in it. Jimin was under the tenth, and as the monster progressed with the tearing and shredding of the curtains one after another. He was getting closer. 

The growling died down as the monster reached the seventh bed, humming the melody quietly before smashing three more beds with what seemed like such ease and grace. It wasn't taking him anything to tear apart these beds. It wouldn't take much for him to dig his claws into Jimin's body and tear him apart as well. 

Three more curtains. Then Jimin was dead. He shuffled under the bed as the eighth curtain was destroyed. The ripping sounds were so loud, Jimin could practically hear the stitches breaking apart. More tears gathered in his eyes as the ninth curtain was torn. 

And then there was silence again. 

Jimin, scared out of his mind, finally broke. He sobbed behind his hands. Gross and snotty whimpers with hiccups between each breath. Footsteps slowly approached the bed, the pads of the monster's feet slid quietly against the carpeted floor and stopped right at the gap where Jimin was huddled close to the wall. 

The monster moved the bed slowly, the feet of the bed rubbing dully against the carpet. When the bed was out of the way, Jimin felt the monster's presence in front of him, kneeling down. And then there was a pair of hands on his head. 

Jimin could feel the claws, the tips of them scraped against his scalp with a threatening sharpness that made him shiver. The claws, however, did not plunge into his skull like he thought they would. 

Instead, they moved down his head. Slowly to the base of his skull, and then to his neck. Fingers slowly parted Jimin's hair away from his nape, exposing his neck to the monster. He felt the monster shift again, now tucked against him at his side. His hands left Jimin's neck and travelled to his face, tilting it up. 

Jimin kept his eyes closed. It was still dark in the room, right?

The monster leant in close until Jimin could feel warm breath on his cheeks. The tip of the monster's nose grazed against his cheek, moving in slow, even circles as he breathed in and out slowly as if drinking in Jimin's scent. 

Jimin's breath stuttered as a warm, long, tongue pressed against his cheek. It moved upward slowly, lapping up his salty tears right from his face as they continued to fall with Jimin's terrified whimpers. 

The monster continued nosing around Jimin's face, nuzzling against his forehead, sniffing at his closed eyelids and wet eyelashes, and even gently bumping their noses together. Then he reached Jimin's lips. His lips were parted slightly out of fear, and he didn't dare to close them. If it somehow angered the monster...

He didn't even want to think about what might happen. 

The monster's movements led him down to Jimin's neck, where he noisily sniffled and snuffed at Jimin's neck, moving around like a hungry animal smelling a meal. His tongue followed the trail of his nose, lapping at every junction of flesh, his flexed tendons from how rigid he was, and even his adam's apple. 

No part of Jimin went untouched in the monster's searches. What was he searching for? Was he looking for the right place to bite, for the artery that would spray his blood in rivers across the floor? Or did he want to eat Jimin in small amounts? Jimin could only speculate what he did to his victims, and judging by the copious amounts of blood that was caked to his body and hair, he could only speculate. 

The monster growled quietly when he reached the dip in Jimin's shirt where his collarbone was bare. He shoved his nose into the dip, inhaling Jimin's scent and musk deeply, even going so far as to leave small bites on his collarbone, marking them. Jimin was still frozen as the monster moved, terrified that even the slightest movement could get him killed. 

The monster moved around his neck for a while longer, licking and sniffing the skin until Jimin's flesh was cold from the quickly-drying saliva that thickly coated it. When he was satisfied, the monster pulled away.

This was it. It was all over. A fresh batch of tears made their way down Jimin's face, tracking warmth on his cold skin. The monster, however, did not bite into him or tear him apart like Jimin thought he would. 

Instead, he moved back. He let go of Jimin's face, practically dropping him onto the floor. He barely caught himself before he could slam his nose into the floor, and before he knew what was happening, the monster was behind him. 

He gripped Jimin's waist, squeezing it tightly to push him forward and away from the wall. Obviously, he was too strong for Jimin to even hope to fight against, and so he let the monster move his body how he wanted. 

His face flushed as he felt a hand on his stomach, pushing up his hips until his face was almost buried in the floor and his hips high off the ground. Squeaking, he realized what was happening. The monster got behind him and pressed his hips to Jimin's ass, not in a sexual way, but as if he was trying to keep Jimin in place. 

He folded his body over Jimin's until his chest was against Jimin's back. He pinned Jimin firmly in place, hot breath once more on the back of his neck. His hair was shoved out of the way by an impatient nose, replaced by a hot mouth that attached itself to Jimin's neck.

Open mouth kisses pushed patterns into Jimin's skin. Each time the monster pulled back, Jimin's skin felt warm. Then, the teeth came. 

Teeth, not like human teeth. He could only imagine how they looked as they sank in shallowly into his neck. It didn't hurt as much as Jimin thought it would, maybe because he was so scared of being killed that pain was an afterthought. 

Fangs pushed into his skin, blood beading up around them and then trailing down the sides of Jimin's neck in thin lines that warmed the skin. Jimin shivered, clenching his fists as he felt the monster shift his hips against his ass. 

Hands planted themselves on either side of Jimin's head, close enough for a single claw to push against his cheek, threatening to sink in if Jimin moved. 

The monster was shaking as if he was gaining pleasure from biting Jimin. His teeth slowly pulled out of Jimin's neck, so slow it felt like Jimin could hear the sound of them slipping out. The tongue returned, slowly cleaning jimin's blood away from the wound. His hips continued to move, shifting slowly up and down until warmth started to radiate from his body.

Jimin shivered, half-disgusted at how the monster was getting aroused from this. The other half of him, though, the baser instincts that he didn't fully control, thrived at the feeling. His lips parted with soft pants as the monster continued to grind against him, chubbing up his cock. 

Even though it was just half-hard, Jimin could tell it was huge. He salivated. A thought flashed through his mind, imagining if the cock was in his mouth. On his tongue. Down his throat, choking him while clawed hands held him in place.

His own cock hardened up, pushing against his work clothes uncomfortably. The monster, as if smelling his arousal, purred appreciatively and licked at Jimin's wounds once more. The bite marks were almost completely healed over. Jimin could feel his skin stitching itself back together, healing whatever damage was left behind. 

Jimin clenched his fists, his head shifting with a shake. He didn't want this. His body was going against his mind, against his fear, and against his reasoning. This monster could kill him with a single squeeze of his hand, he could do anything he wanted to Jimin. And there was nothing Jimin could do. 

He wanted to throw up. The monster's hips stilled, shaking and Jimin felt a wet warmth push against his ass. The monster had come. He shivered, feeling liquid soaking his pants. He breathed in and nearly choked. It didn't smell like cum, not did it smell like any other sort of excrement that came from a human body. 

It smelled sweet. Like strawberries. His mind blurred at the thought of it in his mouth, but the thought of it being the monster who was letting off such a pleasant scent made him nauseated. 

The monster grunted against Jimin's neck, panting quietly as he slowly rolled his hips to ride out his orgasm. Then he stilled. He didn't pull away, though, and Jimin sat there, body arched and aching from the position as the monster slowly recovered. 

Finally, he pulled back. His hands pushed under Jimin's stomach again and pulled him up to his chest. A rumbling purr made Jimin's back vibrate, and as his teeth once again pushed against Jimin's neck, Jimin slipped out of the monster's arms like he was made of water. 

For a few moments, he was just floating. Sinking further and further down into nothingness until finally, consciousness took over. 

Jimin woke with a start, gasping as he sat up in bed. His entire body was drenched in sweat and was aching like he had run a mile. The dream was still fresh in his mind, the feelings of fear and the...other experiences were still warm on his skin and buzzing in his brain. 

His hand shifted up to his neck, feeling the skin for a moment. There was nothing there. He slouched in relief, then perked up. Of course, nothing was there. What was he thinking? It was just a dream. 

He shuffled out of bed and shucked off his clothes, choosing to ignore the wet stains on his pants or the sweet strawberry smell that clung to his body as he shuffled into the bathroom. He was just freaked out from the workweek. Working with dangerous creatures probably gave all of the staff nightmares at some point or another. 

He avoided looking in the mirror and got into the shower, scrubbing his body with lavender-scented soap until his skin was red and his nose was clogged from the smell. He only got out when his head started to get dizzy and his vision blurred. He got out, still avoiding looking at the mirror and went straight to his closet and pulled out the biggest sweater he could find. It practically swallowed him with how big it was, and the side brought of sense of comfort to him. 

Finally, after getting dressed and drying his hair, he wandered into the living room. On the coffee table still was the box he had seen last night. He paused as he looked at it. Had the Foundation left it here when they visited? He approached it slowly and knelt in front of the coffee table, examining the box for a moment. 

It was about as big as his head and was made out of thick wood with designs engraved into it. He moved it around the coffee table, finding that it was rather light despite how thick the dark wood looked. Finally, he pushed up the top and set it to the side. 

As soon as he set the top down, a rush of black feathers shot up out of the box in a massive flurry. Jimin let out a loud scream and fell back, scurrying away from the coffee table as fast as he could as the feathers flooded the room. They whirled around like a storm, wildly whipping past him in a spinning vortex before all at once they settled, creating the outline of a tall man with slightly broad shoulders, fluffy black hair, and piercing eyes that stared at Jimin from the mass. The feathers on his head slowly fell away, melting back into the cloak to reveal Taehyung, standing right in front of Jimin in his living room. 

Not in the Foundation or in his cell. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Jimin wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and Taehyung staring at him with a neutral look on his face. Then, he smiled and spread his arms out beside him like he awaiting Jimin to rush into his arms. 

"My love," Taehyung's tone was overjoyed, the smile on his face matching his feelings, "I couldn't stay apart from you any longer," he stepped down from Jimin's coffee table, his arms still spread out, "come, we have much to do."

He approached, but Jimin just scuttled away. Taehyung's smile shifted, confusion flickering across his face, "my love?" He continued to approach, now holding out a hand to Jimin, "the floor cannot be comfortable. Here, let me help you." 

He reached out, aiming for his hand. Jimin flinched back, his back smacking against the cabinet behind him. He grabbed onto the edge, not breaking eye contact with Taehyung as he got to his feet. The same terror from his dream was back, but this was real. All too real. 

"Taehyung," he breathed, the name feeling heavy on his tongue, "why are you here?"

Taehyung tilted his head slowly to the side, his dark eyes flickering, "did I not explain?" He took a step towards Jimin who took a step back. Each step forward Taehyung took, Jimin matched with a step back until he was pressed against the wall, just next to the front door. 

In front of him, Taehyung loomed. His dark eyes trailed slowly over Jimin's face, drinking in all he had to offer. Jimin sunk under his gaze, flinching with a barely contained gasp when Taehyung reached out to touch his hand to Jimin's face. 

"My dear," Taehyung whispered, leaning in close, "why are you afraid? I can tell you are...Uneasy with my presence," he clicked his tongue, "perhaps those..._Crooks_, those good-for-nothing _monsters_," his lips curled with his words, "perhaps they planted something in your mind," his eyes flickered up to meet Jimin's, "because, you wouldn't be afraid of me, would you, my love?"

Jimin swallowed, sustaining eye contact with Taehyung. His eyes were deep, and so, so very dark, "what," his voice cracked so he cleared his throat, "what are you doing here, Taehyung?" He demanded, "you can't be here! You have to go back to the Foundation!"

Taehyung's lips pursed into a thin line, "the Foundation," he repeated sourly, "no, I don't think I'll go back," he decided with a little nod, "they keep you from me. They know that you," his hand reached up and brushed against Jimin's cheek, pushing his hair behind his ear, "are my Soulmate. They don't like it. They," he grit his teeth, "keep you from me."

"You have to go back," Jimin repeated, forcing his voice to be steady, "I promise that I'll visit you! I really will!"

Taehyung stared at him, his face shifting back to a neutral frown. After a moment, he shook his head. 

"I'm afraid I don't believe you, my love," his tone was condoling, but it didn't make the dread that settled in Jimin's stomach any less heavy.

"If I must return," he said slowly, his hand on Jimin's cheek travelling down to his shoulder and then to his arm, "then you will come with me!"

Jimin didn't have time to react. He could only open his mouth, letting out a squeak of sound. Taehyung's hands were on his arms, grappling him so that he was pressed tight against Taehyung's face. Their height difference was enough that Taehyung carrying him close to his chest had Jimin's toes barely touching the floor. 

"Let me go!" Jimin cried, wiggling his arms enough to dislodge them from Taehyung's grasp and smack his balled fists against his chest, "Taehyung! 208! Put me down! Put me down right now!" His voice raised up to a scream, "HELP!" He screamed as loud as he could, hoping that his neighbours would hear and come to help him, "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Taehyung barely seemed bothered by Jimin's fear, and curled his coat around the two of them, plunging Jimin's world into darkness. He wiggled furiously, breathing in and out harshly as Taehyung's coat swirled around them once more. His body felt weightless for a moment, and then his back was resting against a familiar bed. 

Taehyung's bed, in the Foundation. He heaved his body up into a seated position and tried to get away, but Taehyung's hand came down on his chest and gently, but firmly, forced him into a flat position. 

Hovering over his body was Taehyung, and he didn't look happy. His eyes were dark, and his mouth was seated in a deep-set frown. He planted both hands beside Jimin's head, caging him in on the bed. 

"No more of this," he whispered, "no more of your struggling."

Jimin grunted, tossing his head to the side to look away, but Taehyung grabbed his chin and forced them to make eye contact once more, "no. More," he repeated, forcing eye contact with Jimin. Darkness overtook his eyes, and Jimin screamed again as dark tendrils of shadow sprung from Taehyung's back and engulfed them both in inky black darkness.

_This is a nightmare! _Jimin desperately thought _it's just a nightmare! _

But it wasn't. As he looked up into Taehyung's eyes that burned with emotions Jimin couldn't understand, with shapes and colours that floated around his vision and overwhelmed his eyes, he knew that this wasn't just a nightmare. 

It was a living horror. 


End file.
